


Turney's a Tease

by bookl0ver



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't keep his eyes off of Meg, and people are beginning to notice,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turney's a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Rooster Teeth fandom and I hope you enjoy. Please leave any thoughts in the comments. :-)

Ryan couldn’t help but stare at Meg as she spoke enthusiastically about Until Dawn on the Patch. Her hand motions and excited rushed tone of voice was simply adorable and Ryan couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with emotion every time he looked at her. She caught his eyes and giggled when he blushed at having been caught staring. 

Thoughts of her played over in his head as the Patch continued, causing him to become extremely quiet for the remainder of the Podcast. After they had signed off Gus glared at him and very quietly told him to, “Get your shit together or you’re not coming back on,” to which Ryan pulled a face but walked away without comment. He went to the kitchen to get a Diet Coke and jumped a foot in the air when a hand twirled him around. 

“You okay, Rye Rye?” Meg asked, in a what would have been innocent manner were it not for the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

Blood ran to Ryan’s face and he stammered over his words as he responded, “I, yeah, I’m fine. W-why do you ask?”

“Well, you seemed a little distracted during the Patch,” Meg drawled, “I wondered what was on your mind.”

Ryan felt a flash of panic as his eyes flicked every where for a way out of the conversation. Finding none, he stared at Meg like a deer in the headlights. 

Meg burst into laughter and backed Ryan into a corner of the deserted kitchen. Ryan’s heart pounded as she stood on her tip toes and grasped his chin firmly, forcing him to look at her.   
“You might think that you’re smooth, Ryan,” Meg whispered lowly into Ryan’s ear, “but you’re not. I’ve known for weeks how you’ve felt about me, and I’ve been hoping that you’d make the first move. But you’re so fucking set on being a gentleman that I have to do it myself.” 

Upon her conclusion she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. There was no gentle tenderness, only want and desire. Ryan was shocked but returned the kiss, allowing himself to experience what he had dreamt about for months. 

“About fucking time!” Gus’s exclamation caused the two to pull apart, both breathing heavily and blushing. “And get a room, for Christ’s sake people make food in here.” 

He left on that and Meg turned back to Ryan. “So, pick me up at my place, say 6:30?” 

Ryan nodded eagerly which made Meg giggle. “You’re adorable,” she said, giving Ryan a chaste peck on the lips before walking away. 

Ryan rested his head against the wall, certain of two things in his life;

One, that he was never gonna be able to stop blushing so long as he was around Meg

Two, that he was about to have the best night of his life.


End file.
